Baby, Marry Me
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay- 6x03 post-ep oneshot. Sorry this one is a little late guys - ff.nt was being so STUPID yesterday.


**Dear Trey Callaway, **

**You have made a little fangirl the happiest fangirl in the world. It is like you tapped into little fangirl's brain and wrote down everything she wanted to see in a scene and did it. Little fangirl really is very happy with you writers right now. She approves of season 6 very much – we should talk. We could easily be best friends.**

**Little fangirl didn't even have to think for her post ep oneshot - it was like, BOOM, right there. **

**So, keep it up. I love you, and you actually just made my life with a 45 second scene. (Until next week of course, when I will be saying that again.)**

**Love, Little Fangirl. **

**P.S. – I'm a total dork and made Danny really sappy, but whatever – deal with it. I just kids. **

**And P.P.S. Kellan is my actual saviour. That is all. **

**And Megan for letting me watch the episode via skype, while she watched it on iTunes – just cause**

* * *

_Post ep oneshot, season 6, episode 3; LAT 40° 47' N/Long 73° 58'W_

* * *

"See, there's that face," Danny Messer teased his wife as he caught her in the corner of his eye.

"What face?" Lindsay giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about with the apparent face I make."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Montana, it's the 'I don't like what I see face' I told you about before. It's the look you're gonna give Lucy when she's older and in trouble. Hell, you give me that look when I'm in trouble, or doin' something wrong."

She giggled and knelt against the doorframe of Lucy's bedroom as Danny snapped her baby grow together. "I do not have a face."

Danny turned with Lucy balanced on his lap despite him holding her and licked his lips. Flashing a grin, he nodded slowly. "You do have a face, babe."

"I don't!" she cried. "I seriously don't."

"Yes," Danny sighed, "Yeah you do. You've had it since the day Lucy was born. It's like when they injected all that pain medication, they injected like Mommy-isms. I'm tellin' you."

"I don't believe you," Lindsay scoffed.

"Fine," Danny smirked. "Don't."

Huffing, Lindsay walked into the room and took Lucy from Danny's lap. "How are we doing princess, hmm? Did Daddy change your diaper wrong again? Do you want Mommy to do it right?"

"You're just doin' that to get me all riled up, I know you."

She stuck her tongue out and flashed him a wide smile as she laid Lucy down on her changing table and examined her fresh diaper. "Well, I'll be," she smirked over her shoulder. "Daddy did it right for once."

"Daddy does it right all the time, Mommy's just a damn perfectionist."

"And your Mommy was the same, and Lucy will be the same to her babies. It's just a Mom thing."

"Daddies are perfectionists too, Linds."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked as she re-fastened Lucy's outfit and held her daughter, rocking her gently from side to side, "How so?"

"Well, Daddies ensure that the guns they chase after boys that hit on their baby girls are clean, so no trace, epithelials or..."

"Daddies who are not seasoned NYPD Crime scene investigators, Daniel..."

"Oh. Never mind then, I can only speak for myself in that case."

"And in your case?"

"I'm gonna make sure that the gun I chase the kid off with is -..."

"Enough of that conversation," Lindsay smiled, cutting him off. "I'm gonna put Lucybear to bed; give daddy a kiss baby."

"Babe, it's only six thirty. Isn't that a little early even for her?"

"She's tired," Lindsay shrugged. "And I need to talk to you about something," she said quietly.

"Good something or bad something?"

"Oh, it's good." She nodded, while letting out a breath of air and closing her eyes, "Very good actually."

"You alright in here? I'll go sit?"

"Sure, yeah," Lindsay nodded, "Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Danny leant up and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, then her nose, then her delicate lips and he then proceeded to give her an Eskimo kiss, making her shriek with giggles as she reached for Danny's nose with her little hand.

"Night Lucy,"

"Night Daddy," Lindsay mimicked in a baby voice.

Chuckling, Danny turned in his chair and headed out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room where he positioned himself next to Lindsay's chair so he could be sat next to her once she did finish up with Lucy. He took a deep breath and trailed his fingers through his hair. He had an idea of what Lindsay was going to talk to him about.

He didn't often do it – well, he did – but he wasn't going to tell her that in his down time that would be where he was, tugging up on that damn bar, desperate to strengthen his legs. He already knew what she was going to say – that she was proud and happy he'd now got his determination back and that she was pleased he was doing well in physical therapy. He just... he had no idea what even his mind was telling him. If it was something good regarding his therapy, she would have just said 'I'm glad your therapy's going well.' She wouldn't have had to put Lucy to sleep to talk about that. Sure, Lucy was a bundle of energy, but his therapy was a discussion they'd had many of times in front of her – so it was no secret and it didn't matter if they broke off the conversation to deal with Lucy for a minute, forget what they were talking about and then remember hours later.

"I could hear you thinking all the way down the hall."

Danny blinked and looked up to his wife that was padding across the living room in her pyjamas and smiled as she sat on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat.

"Was I that loud?" He smirked. "I've been trying to lower the volume when I'm thinkin'."

"I'm just kidding", she smiled as she snuggled into the couch, "So..."

"So..." Danny smirked, highly amused. "I believe you called this meeting..."

She slugged him with a pillow she was holding and shot him a look.

"There's the face again," Danny sing-songed. "You don't even realise you're doing it."

"I did it on purpose then," She smirked, "Knock it off; I've actually got something I want to talk to you about."

"Well go ahead then, I'm all yours."

Lindsay felt a blush wash over her before she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"You know today when you said about you and Lucy running through Central Park, with her on your shoulders?"

Danny smiled and sat back in his chair, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you thought about that a lot?"

"It's all I've thought about for the last ten months. Hell actually, I think I thought about it a few times when you were pregnant. I've got a whole lot of plans for my baby girl that I can't do while I'm sat in this chair... So while I am sat in the chair, I've been thinkin' of different things her and I can do to keep me motivated."

"Like what?" Lindsay whispered, the conversation she wanted to have going slightly off course.

"Runnin' to the ice cream man, pretendin' she's faster than me, but really I'm just holdin' off lettin' her win. Going to Sports Day and winnin' the Dad race for her, so she gets that stupid certificate that means nothing to everyone else, but the world to her cause it says I'm the best Daddy... I wanna call her in for dinner from when she's been playing outside with the other neighbourhood kids; I wanna stand on the front step and catch her when she flings herself at me 'cause she didn't see me come home from work. I wanna walk her down the aisle, Linds, and I can't do that when I'm stuck in this. I have all these plans for her and I don't wanna let her down."

"With those plans, Danny, you'd never ever let our daughter down."

"But I know she's missing out, and that means I'm letting her down, and I'm not letting that happen, babe."

Lindsay smiled as she snuggled into the couch even more – trying to escape the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the question she was gearing herself up to ask.

"And you just won't let down about the boys, no?" Lindsay chuckled.

"I told you Montana, no boy is ever comin' close enough to her to get her pregnant."

"That's what my Daddy said; look at what happened there, cowboy."

"So, I learn from your dad's mistakes." Danny teased.

Lindsay glared at him for a moment before breaking out into a smile. This was it. There wasn't anything else she could refer to from their earlier conversation at the lab. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the butterflies threatened to spill out of her.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway?" Danny asked as he glanced down at the sports section of the newspaper on the coffee table.

She let out a small chuckle. He had clearly sensed her excitement and anxiety almost – and, in effect he had given her a chance to just come out with what she wanted to say.

"You know earlier,"

"Which part of earlier," Danny teased as he looked up at her, "A lot happened today, babe. Need a little more than that."

"When you said that you wanted to dance with me at our wedding," she paused with tears rising in her eyes. "Did you mean it?"

"Baby... I..." Danny blinked. Now, he could tell her that he'd said he wanted to dance with her at Lucy's wedding and that she'd misunderstood him. Or. Or, he could go with it – and take the opportunity she had given him to ask her something he'd been meaning to ask her for months now.

"Was that a..." a tear slipped down her cheek. She took a deep breath and sat up, "Was that a way of asking me to marry you... again?"

"It might have been," he whispered as he turned his chair so that he faced her and took her hands.

She broke out into a huge smile, "Is one wedding not enough?"

Danny shook his head; going on a whim; although, deep down – he'd had this speech ready for a _long_ time. "We got married that day, Lindsay. We didn't have a wedding. You didn't have a beautiful dress that you'd gone to pick months before and tried on over and over again; while bellowing at me not to come in because it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding. I didn't have a tux. Our daughter didn't have her hair in curls with flowers twisted in, with a beautiful dress and beautiful shoes she'd helped her Mommy pick. We didn't have our family and friends there. We got married back in March, baby, but we didn't have a wedding, and I want to give you that."

"But Danny, I..."

"You deserve the day you've dreamt of since you were five years old, Lindsay. I watch Friends; I know that little girls spend hours in their room, just thinking about how they want the tables laid out at the reception, and what they want their dress to be like. I want my daughter to sit in her room and think of all of that. I know she will. And I know you did."

Lindsay spluttered as she wiped away her tears.

"I want to give you a day to remember. I want wedding pictures for you to make a scrap book out of when we're back from our Honeymoon. I want you to walk down the aisle, and I want to have that feeling wash over me that you're the rest of my life, and it won't start quick enough. I want that feeling of you walking down the aisle and I'm stood there, waiting for you. I want the whole church ceremony with the reception after. I want Lucy walking down the aisle before you chucking rose petals at every single person on the team because she's cheeky and she can. I want your Mom and Dad to fly into New York, or we fly over there, to watch their baby girl get married. They've missed out on a hell of a lot, and I expect they hate me anyway; I want to make it up to them that I stole their little girl's heart. Just like how I want Lucy's husband to make it up to me - to us - for taking her away."

"You've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Lindsay whispered. "Like, you're serious."

"Deadly," he whispered. "You've been there for me through thick and thin, Linds. I told you that you were everything I've always wanted; you always will be, and I want to show everyone we know that thought somewhere down the line that we wouldn't last, that we have lasted, and we've never been stronger. I can tell from the looks we get that they're shocked that we're still together and happy even though I'm in a wheelchair."

"Danny, you being in a wheelchair doesn't make a difference to-..."

Danny cut her off, "I know it doesn't make a difference to you, baby. And I love you for that; but it's been another obstacle we've gotten over. I just want us to have a day where everything is about you, me and our baby girl, celebrating the fact that we are a family, and we are happy. We deserve that. You know, we haven't even had our first dance together. We've not cut our cake, I've not carried you over the threshold of our house... We didn't get to do any of that."

"There's time though," Lindsay whispered. "There's no rush, I'm not going anywhere. And let's face it; I don't think I would have been able to dance at wedding number one. In fact, I don't think I could even walk that well. And as for you lifting me up; well, I think you would have needed a crane – you saw how big I was."

Danny snorted as he took Lindsay's left hand and slipped her wedding band and engagement ring off her finger. "Now, I can't exactly get down on my knees, but we can play pretend and just imagine I have, k?"

Lindsay took a deep breath as she glanced at her two rings in Danny's hand.

Danny took a deep breath as he took hold of his wife's left hand. "Lindsay, you're everything I've always wanted."

She giggled at the repeated use of his line.

"I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show everyone we love how much I love you. I want to make people jealous that they don't have someone in their life that loves them as much as I love you. I want everyone that matters to us in one room celebrating how much we love each other."

Tears continued to slip down Lindsay's cheek as she listened to Danny, a side of Danny she'd never thought she see in him.

"My heart belongs to you. Baby, marry me and take it again."

The smile on her face stretched from one ear to the other. She couldn't get the answer out quick enough. "Yes," she whispered as she hiccupped from her tears. "Yes," she took one last deep breath before collapsing into his arms as he held her close. "Yes."

Danny wiped his wife's tears away and let out a sigh – sometimes, going with the flow and going out on a whim really brought the best out in people.

Especially, in him.

* * *

**Now see, I was the one that misheard Danny orginally and thought he'd said 'our' wedding instead of 'her'- referering to Lucy. Devastated it's not 'our'? Slightly, but in my world they can get married again - 'cause we all know they would. So yeah - there we go - I didn;t want to change the whole oneshot, so I hope you liked it :) **

**Thanks for reading - reviews are highly appreciated - and again - sorry this one was late :(**


End file.
